


Heavenly Trouble

by Phantom_Nightz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Grian is a sweetheart, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character(s), Murder, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma, References to Depression, Torture, Tracking, Trauma, Winged Charles | Grian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: Mumbo 'adopts' two omegas from a trafficking ring. One of which dealing with a lot of problems.
Relationships: Grian/MumboJumbo
Comments: 24
Kudos: 87





	1. The Start of Something New

One day while Mumbo was sitting in the living room of his mansion with Scar, Xisuma, Iskall and Tango. With Iskall and Xisuma being alphas, along with Mumbo himself, it was a relaxing day though the atmosphere was a little thick.

Mumbo sighed as he looked outside, seeing the omega angel sitting outside staring at the sky.

"Hey, Scar?" Mumbo asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Scar responded.

"Do you know any particular reason Grian doesn't like me?" He asked, Scars ears perked up at the question.

"What do you mean?" Scar asked.

"I mean, it's just that Grian never talks to me, and it just seems like he's just always scared." Mumbo explained, "I get that you guys were put through torture while in the omega trafficking ring, I know you're closest to him considering that you were with him the longest."

"Oh." Scar said then looked at the ground, "It's not that he doesn't like you, it's just that he has a lot of trauma. He's just... Grian, he's _tiny_ , he's _frightened_ , he's just _scared_. He was put through the most torture, and abuse out of the both of us. He's the last of his kind, just like you. He has a really hard time trusting, he wants to trust you, he really does. He's just scared too."

"What happened to him?" Mumbo asked looking out the window.

"So, you were informed that his heats happen twice a month, and for three months he's been waiting them out, he's just... scared. While in that prison, he was well... y'know, but it wouldn't just happen when his heats arrived, sometimes it would be three or more times a week." Scar replied, his voice barely above a whisper, "You just gotta be patient with him. Give him time. He's traumatized, you gotta remember that he was chained by his wrists for eighteen years. He never got a break. Just let him warm up to you, or you could go out and talk to him, at least try to anyways."

"Yeah... Okay." Mumbo said, getting up from the couch and walking outside.

  
As he walked outside and walked towards the angel, he took a breath realizing how distracted the small thing was. He tried saying his name, not even a small movement, he sighed as he walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. The poor angel flinching harshly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Mumbo quickly apologized, sitting to the right of him.

"Did Scar tell you why I don't fly anymore?" Grian asked, "I already know he told you what happened before you got us."

"How'd... How'd you find out?" Mumbo stuttered, "No he didn't but still."

"The window was open." Grian said barely above a whisper.

"Okay. Why don't you fly anymore?" Mumbo asked.

"One day when one of the alpha guards wasn't happy with just using my body, he resorted to.. uh, he-he.. resorted to beating me, and my right wing got in the way somehow and I've not been able to fly ever since." Grian said.

Mumbo took a quick look at Grians' right wing, seeing something like a scar horizontally near the middle of the wing.

"May I?" He asked, Grian took a breath and moved his wing to where Mumbo could run his hands and fingers vertically along the wing. Grian slightly jumped when Mumbos' hand went across the scar. "It doesn't feel anything like a regular scar, Gri."

"Well I don't know what exactly happened to it. So I can't tell you if it's something bigger." Grian said as a whisper. Mumbo tsked.

"I _want_ you to _trust_ me Gri." Mumbo said, "Let me help you. Please?"

"Last time someone told me that I nearly died." Grian said as he shrunk down. 

Mumbo sighed at the young angel, he held out his hand for him to take as he stood up. Grian looked at his hand, then looked at Mumbo and hesitantly took his hand as he was pulled to his feet. Grian followed Mumbo inside, where they were immediately met with smiling faces.

  
"What're you guys smiling about?" Mumbo asked.

Xisuma just smiled and motioned the others to walk away. "So what're you two doing?" He asked.

"I was going to take Grian to a nearby omega hospital, get his wing checked out." Mumbo replied, Grian tensed up at the thought of going to a concealed room again. Mumbo noticed and smiled at him. "Hey, it'll be okay. I'll be with you every step of the way." 

"Okay.." Grian replied as a whisper, he sent a glance towards Scar who just smiled and mouthed, 'trust him' to him.

  
Mumbo then grabbed the keys to his car and Grian followed him. Hopping into the passenger seat before driving off. As they were driving Grian got flashbacks to when he was first kidnapped.

_\--- 18 and a half years ago ---_

  
Grian had just turned thirteen when he and three other angel omegas were sent to the same city. Grian and one other angel stuck together when two of them were immediately claimed by two dangerous alphas, dying within three weeks after being claimed. The one with Grian being kidnapped along with Grian, being knocked out with tranquilizer darts. Soon to find out that the other angel died from the dart shot. The kidnappers immediately dragging Grian and chaining him by his wrists. The chains were cold and tight against his wrists. 

For quite some time Grian was the only one there chained and abused. One day however the guards brought in another omega, chained him and left.

"This isn't funny! Let me go!" The omega cried.

"I wouldn't try and fight them.." Grian said softly.

"Who are you?" The omega asked.

"My name is Grian, I'm an angel hybrid... What's your name?" Grian asked, a little nervous.

"Scar, cat hybrid. How long have you been here Grian?" Scar asked.

"Depends on what year it is." Grian said.

"1995." Scar replied.

"Last thing I knew it was March 1994. So it's safe to say I have been here for about a year and a half." Grian said.

"What do they do to people like us?" Scar asked scared.

"Mostly abuse and torture... But that's all I know." Grian mumbled.

More years passed and Grian grew more weak as people came in and used him for their own personal gain. Him and Scar being the only omegas in the building they would constantly be injured or weak. Grian stopped talking a lot about a week before a buyer came in.

  
"So, who is it you have?" A man asked.

"We have an angel hybrid, he's _QUITE_ exquisite. We also have a cat hybrid." Another person said, stopping in front of Scars' cell first.

Grian could hear a curtain open as the two men talked. Then more footsteps.

Grian hung his head as the curtain in front of his cell opened, his clothes ripped in many places and a few cuts on his arms and collarbone.

"I'll take them both. It looks like you guys haven't been taking care of them for many reasons. How much?" The buyer asked.

"Few thousand all together." The guard said.

"Deal. Release them both." The buyer replied quickly. Grian shot his head up, and noticed that the buyer was in a black suit and red tie.

"Very well." The guard replied, he motioned someone in the corner to release the two omegas while the guard brought the buyer to another room to complete the deal.

  
Scar and Grian both waited anxiously in their cells waiting for the doors to open.

"Grian? Are you okay?" Scar asked.

"I can't really stand well, other than that I'm okay." Grian replied, his voice shaking as he spoke.

  
A few minutes later the man came back and the doors opened.

"They're yours." The guard said, Scar immediately walking over to Grian and helped him to his feet. And he limped over to the alpha in front of them and followed him. 

"Thank you.." Scar mumbled.

"I don't like it when people treat omegas like animals. I'm gonna take you two to your new home and we'll get you guys a shower, food, y'know. Just take care of you." The person said, "My names' Mumbo, by the way."

"I'm Scar, and that's Grian." Scar greeted.

"Is Grian shy?" Mumbo asked.

Scar only shot him a look, "Oh. Sensitive subject. Right, okay." Mumbo said dropping the subject entirely. He opened the door to the van and let the two omegas' climb in.

As they drove back, getting to the mansion, Grian continued to be silent and be distant.

  
_\--- Present Time ---_

Grian and Mumbo walked into a room in the ER when they followed the nurse. Grian sat on the bed in the corned with his hands folded in his lap, slightly playing with the band on his wrist and bighting his lip.

"It'll be okay." Mumbo assured, "They'll figure out what happened to your wing and get it fixed."

Grian looked over at the alpha who sat in the chair in front of him. "Thank you." He mumbled, Mumbo smiled at the angel as a nurse and doctor walked in.

"We hear you have a small wing injury little angel." The doctor said kindly, Grian being a bit nervous he only nodded his head, "Not a talker?" The doctor asked looking at Mumbo.

"He... doesn't usually talk much anyways. He's been with me for about three and a half months after finding him and another in an omega trafficking ring." Mumbo replied.

"How'd you find out about the ring? Because that is quite illegal Mr. Jumbo." The Doctor said.

"I found out about it through an old friend. I didn't realize it was a trafficking ring until I got there." Mumbo replied, the doctor hummed and started to look at Grians' wing. Grian immediately flinched at the touch.

"Go ahead and lay on your stomach little one." The doctor said, Grian shot a concerned look at Mumbo.

Mumbo got up, "It's okay." He whispered, helping Grian move. The doctor looked at Mumbo with a questioned look. "He just doesn't like his wings touched, it scares him." Mumbo said as Grian was lying down on his stomach.

"Ah. Okay. How is he with needles?" The doc asked.

"I don't know, I think he's okay with them. Though I've never seen him react to them." Mumbo replied.

"Okay, so here's what we're gonna do, we're gonna give him something that'll help him relax, probably sleep as well." The doctor said, and the nurse and doctor both walked out, and returned with an IV tube and a small sedative five minutes later.

As the doctor walked over Mumbo knelt beside the frightened omega, "Just breathe. It'll be okay, a small prick and you'll be fine." He assured him that his safety was okay as the doctor first attached the IV tube then put in the sedative in the tube. Grians' breathing steadied as his eyelids grew heavy. Soon he was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Grian woke up a few hours later in a room he didn't recognize, he groaned as he could feel a bit of pain in his wing.

"Hey." Mumbo said once he realized that Grian was awake, "How're you feeling?"

"My wing hurts." Grian whined.

"It's going to love." Mumbo said running a finger along Grians' forearm, "Apparently there was, I think they said a really badly infected ganglion cyst. They drained and removed it, and you'll be able to start to fly again in about four weeks. You'll have to come back and get your stitches removed in two weeks, then rest."

Grian let out a wearied sigh, "I wanna go home."

Mumbo chuckled a little, "Yeah, we'll get you home. It's about 1 AM, love."

As Mumbo said that the doctor walked in.

"Hey little angel." The doctor smiled, Grian dug his head into the pillow he was laying on with a smile, "A bit tired, are we? All I'm gonna need you to do is sign here and you can take him home." He handed Mumbo a clipboard and started taking out the IV tube and taking off the small heart monitor that was attached to Grian.

  
After Mumbo finished signing what he needed to, he helped Grian sit up, only to pick him up and carry him back to the car.

It was about 1:30 in the morning when they got back to the mansion. Mumbo walked into the mansion with Grian in his arms, and was surprised to see everyone awake.

"What did the doctors say?" Scar asked immediately, "Is he okay? What's going on?"

"Scar, calm down." Mumbo said, "He's fine. He'll be able to fly again in four weeks." 

Mumbo smiled when he felt Grian move his head into his chest.

"He looks comfortable." Scar chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go put him in a bed. You guys should sleep as well. It's literally 1:30 in the morning." Mumbo said, walking towards the stairs and up to Grians' room. Everyone following to go to their own separate rooms.

As Mumbo laid Grian down in the bed, Grian groaned as Mumbo pulled the blankets over him.

"Mumbo..." Grian whined, "Stay."

Mumbo sighed at how cute his little angel was. Grian reached out his hand trying to coax Mumbo to stay closer. He chuckled and climbed under the covers with him, Grian immediately curling himself into a smell ball and pushing his face into Mumbo's chest.

"Sleep, Gri. I'll be here when you wake up." Mumbo said softly, almost a purr. He could soon feel Grian sleeping peacefully and quickly followed after, holding the smaller male tightly.

  
Shortly after he fell asleep though Scar silently opened the door to see if Mumbo was still with Grian. As he took a step deeper into the room, he quickly realized that Grian and Mumbo were both asleep, he smiled at the scene and walked back out and to his room.

  
By morning Mumbo was the first awake of the two. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was roughly 10 AM, he smiled at the still sleeping omega who had cuddled closer to him, he started to run a hand through Grians' golden locks.

Then a soft triple knock on the door was heard and Scar walked in.

"Hey." Scar greeted with a smile, "He doing okay?"

Mumbo chuckled at the concerned omega, "He's fine, Scar." Mumbo said Grian moved his head and stretched his leg.

"Oh, hey." Mumbo said looking into Grians' eyes, Grian smiled as Mumbo sat up in the bed, Grian following.

"Scar! Hey!" Grian greeted immediately after rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Grian ruffled his feathers a little being sure to be careful as he did while doing it to his right wing.

"You looked comfortable." Scar chuckled, "Happy even. I couldn't tell if it was the drugs they gave you or if it was just you."

Grian looked away as he felt a blush rise in his cheeks.

"Hey, I did promise him everything was gonna be okay." Mumbo said, wrapping an arm around Grian pulling him into a sideways hug. Grian leaned into it obediently with a smile. "Did you need something Scar?" Mumbo asked.

"Oh! Right, I wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready and on the table when you two are done with your passive-aggressive cuddle session." Scar said quickly.

"Okay, we'll be out in a moment. Thanks, Scar." Mumbo said, and Scar left the room. Mumbo turned his attention to Grian, who was smiling at him cutely, "Come on, let's get you some food." 

"Carry me?" Grian asked.

"Seriously?" Mumbo chuckled, "You wanna be treated like a king for the next couple of days don't you?"

"Pretty much yeah..." Grian said, Mumbo chuckled, got out of the bed, went to Grians' side and picked him up.

"You're such a sweetheart, I'm glad you're warming up now." Mumbo said as he carried him out of the bedroom and downstairs to the dining hall.

"Well, would you look at that!" Xisuma called out, "Grians' being affectionate!"

"It's so cute!" Iskall added.

"Hey, I walked into Grians' room to find Mumbo, and the two were basically having a passive-aggressive cuddle session." Scar chuckled as Mumbo put Grian down and they both sat at the table and started to eat.

  
"Is it Grian being Grian? Or is it him still reacting with the drugs that's making him so affectionate?" Scar chuckled.

Grian shot a glare at Scar, "A bit of both actually." Grian responded, "Wanna test the theory?"

"Okay, no, it's Grian being Grian." Scar chuckled.

  
As they finished breakfast, Mumbo went to go work on something outside, Grian, of coarse followed him, only watching him silently from above in a tree.

"I know you're there Gri." Mumbo chuckled, "Is something wrong?"

"No, just curious." Grian replied, walking along the branch.

"About?" Mumbo asked.

"Uh.. A few things, I guess." Grian said cheekily.

"Care to elaborate angel?" Mumbo chuckled looking at the small figure in the tree, who immediately jumped down, the branch and leaves shaking heavily as he did so.

"Not really." Grian said shyly.

"You're adorable Gri." Mumbo said, "You can stay in the tree and continue watching me work if you'd like. Just shoot out a question or two if you want." 

"Have you ever thought about bonding?" Grian asked suddenly, Mumbos' eyes grew wide.

"Uh, what's bringing this up?" Mumbo asked, "The answer is yes I have, but I've been waiting for you to be okay with things first."

"Oh.. Well, I guess I'm ready when you are." Grian smiled shyly, "Of coarse only when you're not busy."

"You're already a little clingy..." Mumbo chuckled. 

"You got an angel. We're always clingy, more so when we bond with someone we care about." Grian said, "I'll just be hanging around you more basically. It's just an angel thing."

"Nah, I think I know you well enough to know that, that's just a you thing." Mumbo chuckled, "Are you sure you're ready though? I just don't wanna hurt you."

"Mumbo, I know I'm tiny, but I'll be fine." Grian assured, "Besides, you know I've been through worse."

"Grian, that's not what I meant." Mumbo said, "It's only been two days since I took you to the hospital to get your wing fixed."

"Fair..." Grian pouted, climbing back into the tree.

About three hours of just watching Mumbo work Iskall came running out.

"Mumbo! We have a problem!" He shouted with a piece of paper in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Mumbo asked.

"OPS wants to have a conversation with you tomorrow." Iskall said.

"What does OPS want?" Mumbo asked.

"I don't know." Iskall said, as he saw Grian come down from the tree.

"What's OPS?" Grian asked.

"Omega Protection Services." Mumbo said, "Is it because Grian keeps climbing the trees and rafters?"

"Again, I don't know. We just have to find out tomorrow." Iskall said as Grian grabbed Mumbos' arm.

Mumbo looked down at Grian, "Hey, it'll be okay. Just stay out of the rafters, I don't care if you're in the trees as long as there's someone nearby." Mumbo said with concern, "I just don't want you getting hurt."


	3. Chapter 3

As the day went on, mostly as normal, Grian wasn't following the things asked of him. He went straight up to his room and cimbed into the rafters. Scar ran into his room a few minutes after he did so and saw him there.

"Grian! There you are!" He called, "Get down from there. It's dangerous."

"No." Was the only word Grian said.

"Grian, Mumbo specifically said to stay out of the rafters. Why won't you come down?" Scar asked.

"Scared." Grian replied.

"I'll be right back." Scar said, walking out of his room, only to return about five minutes later with Mumbo.

  
"Grian, love. I said stay out of the rafters." Mumbo called up to him, "Grian, come down. I know you're scared of new people and things, but it'll be okay. They won't hurt or touch you as long as I'm around. Okay?"

Grian thought about it for a second, "Fine." He said then climbed down.

"How'd you get up there anyways?" Mumbo asked him as he was climbing down, "You can't fly."

"I climbed up there." Grian said softly. "I used to climb a lot when I was young."

"Ah, okay. But seriously, stay out of the rafters." Mumbo scolded, "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm sorry, it's just a thing I do." Grian apologized, "I try and get as far away from a danger in a place that I find safety."

"I get that, love." Mumbo said softly, "People won't hurt you as long as I'm around. Okay?"

"Okay..." Grian replied shyly. 

As night fell upon the small group, everyone was asleep in their rooms.

Mumbo got up in the middle of the night because he heard whining coming from Grians' room. He walked quietly and opened his door.

"Grian?" Mumbo whispered, only to hear more whimpering and see more movements from the small angel. "Grian?" He asked again this tome walking up to the angel and slightly shook him. The only response he got to that was Grian pulling his right wing over his face and started trembling. "Grian, love, hey wake up." Mumbo said again this time Grian fully woke up and nearly fell out of the bed. 

"Hey, hey. It's okay. Calm down." Mumbo said holding out his hand, "It's just me."

"M-Mumbo?" Grian asked through tears.

"Yeah, it's okay. You were having a nightmare." Mumbo said, "You're okay."

Grian took a small breath as he wiped his tears away, trying too calm himself down.

"Mumbo?"

"Yeah? What is it love?" Mumbo asked as he sat beside the small angel.

"I'm scared." Grian whimpered, "What if they take me away? What if I go back to chains again? What... What if-"

"Hey, just hang around me all day tomorrow. It'll be fine, nobody will touch you, nobody will hurt you." Mumbo assured.

"You can't promise that!" Grian shouted, "You can't promise my protection!"

"Grian.." Mumbo said sitting to the right of Grian, "I can, because you're with me, just trust me. Okay?"

"Okay.." Grian sniffled.

"Do you need something before I go, love?" Mumbo asked.

"N-No.." Grian replied softly looking down, Mumbo looked into the angels eyes and put his hand under his chin.

"How about I stay with you until you fall asleep again?" Mumbo asked, "I can assure you I won't leave until I know you're asleep. Okay?"

Grian smiled at the offer, "That... That'd be nice." He said with a yawn.

"Okay, lay down, go to sleep." Mumbo said softly, getting up from the bed and sitting in a chair across the room. Grian smiled and closed his eyes and slept for the night.

By morning Grian rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he walked down the stairs in his pajamas.

"Well good morning!" Xisuma greeted, "Someone slept in late."

"What time is it?" Grian mumbled.

"Almost 11:30, you must have been tired." Xisuma said, "There's breakfast in the kitchen if you're hungry."

"Thanks.." Grian said walking to the kitchen.

  
After breakfast he walked back to his room and changed into his normal clothes. He looked outside to see if he could see Mumbo, and too his luck, Mumbo was outside working on something, it looked like paperwork. Grian opened the window quietly and climbed the tree against his window. Being on the second floor of the mansion, it was easy to get around with that. He kept climbing until he got to be in front of Mumbo, Grian cocked his head as he took a closer look at the paperwork.

  
"Hey Mumbo!" Iskall greeted walking out of the back door of the mansion.

"Hey, Iskall." Mumbo greeted, "Uh, I have a question."

"What's up?" Iskall asked.

"Has Grian woken up?"

"From what I heard from X he has, and when is Impulse supposed to get back?"

"Impulse is supposed to be back by Friday. I'm just curious on where Grian is. I walked into his room and calmed him down from a nightmare last night." Mumbo said, "Also OPS is supposed to be here in an hour and I just need to know where he is. He isn't the best with new people."

"Have you checked the trees?" Iskall chuckled, "I think he has."

Mumbo cocked an eyebrow as he looked up to the tree to find Grian just sitting there.

"Grian!" Mumbo chuckled, "Come down from there." 

Grian did as he was told but then immediately sitting on the concrete.

"He's so weird." Iskall chuckled, "I like it."

"Dude, he's like a lost puppy. It's adorable, leave him be." Mumbo replied, "Grian what were you doing in the tree?"

"Watching you." Grian said with a small chuckle, "What else?"

Mumbo rolled his eyes as Grian just sat and watched him work.

_\-- 1 hour later --_

There was a loud knocking on the front door of the mansion. Mumbo walked quickly to answer it.

"Good afternoon!" He greeted allowing the two agents to come in.

"We understand that you have two omegas that you took from a ring?" They immediately asked.

"Technically yes, but I was saving them from any other torture they would have gotten." Mumbo said, "I can call them down if you'd wish."

"We'd like to see how the two omegas are." The agent on the left said, "My name is Cub, and my partner is Doc. We already know all about you, Mr. Jumbo."

"Uh, right.. Okay." Mumbo said then turned to Iskall, "Can you get Scar, Iskall?"

"I'm on it." Iskall replied immediately walking up the stairs.

"I'll go get Grian, and we'll get started." Mumbo said as he followed Iskall up the stairs and too Grians' room.

  
As he opened the door he saw Grian writing something.

"Hey, I need you to come downstairs." Mumbo said softly, Grian smiled and walked with him down to the first floor.

"Oh my god. An angel!?" Cub gawked immediately running over, "He very well may be the last of his kind! How did you get your hands on such an delicate piece of material?"

"He's not a 'material'. Mr. Cub. Leave him be. Please." Mumbo said stepping in the way and separating the two. Cub scoffed at the alpha in front of him, then walked back to his partner.

"We were informed that you brought the young angel to an omega hospital three days ago?" Doc asked.

"Yeah. Why? Also why are you two here?" Mumbo asked, "Scar and Grian are perfectly safe here."

"We were looking over his medical report from the procedure he had." Doc said, "We were told that he had it when you brought him in."

"Yeah, it's fine now." Mumbo replied, "We got things taken care of and he's fine."

The two OPS agents let out a hum, "Okay, so you have five days to make him yours, otherwise he goes back to a home." Doc said looking through their notes.

"What?!" Mumbo and Grian shouted, "There's no way that's a law!"

"Oh, it is. We'll be on our way then." Doc snickered, then he and Cub leaving swiftly.

  
Mumbo turned to the group.

"There's no way that's a law." Mumbo said, "That's completely irrational."

"It is though, no matter how irrational it is." Iskall said, "Just claim him tonight and problem solved." 

"Grian?" Mumbo asked looking at the terrified angel.

"I don't want to be put in chains again." Grian said softly, Mumbo gave a worried look to the poor angel as he walked up to him. 

"You won't be. We'll get things situated and you'll be okay. Okay?" Mumbo stated. Scar walked away form the two and everyone else followed.


	4. Chapter 4

After the whole discussion with the OPS agents, Grian ran up to his room and basically barricaded himself there.

  
"Grian?" Scar called, "Grian, open the door."

Grian didn't answer him, he only pulled himself into a tighter ball and wrapped his wings around himself.

"Grian, I know you're scared, but everything will be fine! Open the door. Please?" Mumbo called, he and Scar glanced at each other in the hall, "Scar, there's a tree by his window. Can you climb it and get into his room?"

"Yeah, sure." Came Scars' immediate reply and he ran downstairs and too the backyard and started climbing the tree. Mumbo still in the hallway he continued trying to get Grian to open the door.

  
"Grian. Love, open the door. Come on." Mumbo said, "I told you I can assure your safety. I promise you, you won't be put in chains, I promise that you won't be hurting. Just let me in."

  
He heard shuffling, then some heavy items moving, then Grian opened the door.

"Promise?" Grian asked.

"As much as I possibly can. I will _die_ before I let you get hurt again." Mumbo said, "Okay?"

"Okay." Grian said softly then quickly turning around when he heard the window open. Grian turned his attention back to Mumbo.

"I told him to climb through the window and make sure you were okay." Mumbo said immediately. 

"Oh." Grian said softly. Scar gave an awkward smile and walked out of Grians' room swiftly.

"We'll talk later about bonding okay?" Mumbo said.

"Let's just do it now. They can't take away a bonded omega." Grian said.

"Are you sure?" Mumbo asked, "I just want to make sure you aren't feeling forced to do-"

"Mumbo. Shut up and bond me. I'm just... tired of being afraid." Grian said interrupting his sentence, "I just want to feel _safe_ again."

"If it's what you want." Mumbo replied, walking into his room closing the door behind him, then walking over to the window and shutting it along with the curtains.

  
While the two were doing their bonding thing, Scar was downstairs talking to the rest of the group about how Grian is.

"He's just a frightened tomato." Scar said crossing his arms, "I'm sure he'll be fine with Mumbo."

"Grian is an angel, and there's a lot you can't do with angels." Xisuma said, "They're delicate."

"I think we all know this, but the traffickers knew that and still did it." Scar replied, "That's what makes me worry about Grian so much." 

"He'll be fine with Mumbo, Scar." Iskall chimed in, "He'd die before he would let any of us get hurt."

About an hour later nobody has seen or heard from Grian and Mumbo, so Scar got up and knocked on Grians' door. When nobody answered after five minutes he let himself in and saw the two sleeping. He walked over to where Grian was sleeping and looked closely at his figure. He saw that they both were shirtless and assumed the best. He ran his hand around Grians' arm, quickly retreating it when Grian moved and exposed his neck more. Scar let out a relieved sigh when he saw the mark of being claimed on his collarbone. He got up and left silently.

  
"Hey, Scar." Iskall greeted, "What were you doing in Grians' room?"

"Looking for Mumbo and him." Scar said, "Let's just say that he and Mumbo got to an.. understanding."

"They bonded didn't they?" Iskall smirked.

"Yeah. They're both currently naked under the sheets." Scar chuckled.

"Ahh!" Iskall screamed, "I knew they'd be a match made in heaven!"

"Keep your voice down!" Scar shushed, "They're sleeping."

  
A few hours later, their daily plans went as normal, Grian stayed in his room the rest of the day, mostly sleeping. Other times when he was up and about he would just watch Mumbo doing his Mumbo-y things.

  
"Grian..." Mumbo called playfully when he was sitting outside and heard the tree rustling, "Grian I know you're in the tree."

Grian giggled as he hung upside down from the tree.

"Hi." He chuckled, "Don't mind me, I'm just _hanging_ around."

"I can see that." Mumbo chuckled, "Be careful though."

"I'm fine." Grian said, grabbing the branch with his hands as Scar walked outside.

"Well, look at you two." Scar chuckled, "You're more outgoing now." He motioned to Grian.

Grian chuckled and shrugged. Mumbo chuckled at the once shy omega.

"Oh, uh Iskall wanted me to tell you two that dinner is ready." Scar said.

"Thanks, we'll be down when Grian gets out of the tree." Mumbo chuckled as Scar walked back into the mansion. The alpha turned his attention back to the still hanging Grian, "Alright you. Come down and let's get some food. You haven't eaten all day." 

Grian then threw his legs over the branch that then landed him on the ground, he moved his hair out of his face as he walked to Mumbo, who then continued to put an arm around him and walked him inside.

  
After dinner, and a couple hours of hanging around and goofing off, Grian slept with Mumbo that night, in Mumbos' room. It was about midnight when Grian heard a loud noise down the hall, he sat up in the bed and shook Mumbo awake.

"Mumbo.." Grian whispered, "Mumbo, wake up.."

"Huh? Grian, what's wrong, love?" The alpha asked.

"I think there's someone here." Grian replied.

"I doubt it Gri. It might just be Iskall." Mumbo said, then another loud noise was heard and Grian flinched as the footsteps got closer, then the door slammed open.

"Up." One of the intruders said aiming a rifle at Grian the other aiming at Mumbo. Grian looked at Mumbo and all he did was nod his head.

Grian then got up from the bed and put his hands up as the intruder told him where to move. They did the same thing with Mumbo and the two were quickly bound with their hands being zip-tied behind their backs. The two intruder then made their way down stairs and to the van where they threw the two in the back of the van and slammed the doors shut. 

The drive was completely silent, every once in a while, Grian would let out a whimper and Mumbo would try and comfort him. Once too the compound they took Mumbo and Grian both to the same cell room and put them in chains. Mumbo noticed Grian darting his head and eyes around as he was panicking.

"Grian, Grian. Calm down." Mumbo said, "You're okay. Just focus on me, you're okay."

"We're _both_ in _chains_! We are **_NOT_ **okay!" Grian yelled.

"Gri, just relax, okay?" Mumbo said, "Look into my eyes and breathe."

"I _told_ you that I didn't want to be put in chains again! You gave me your word!" Grian cried, "You told me I would be safe as long as I was with you!"

"Grian." Mumbo said, "You're unhurt right now. Okay? I couldn't keep my chains promise, and I'm sorry. I wish I could have done something more, but I didn't want them to shoot you. And if they hurt you, just know that they will die to my hands, because you shouldn't be getting hurt."

Grian just breathed shakily as he heard Mumbo speak. He didn't say a word afterwards.

By morning Mumbo woke up and Grian wasn't with him.

"HEY! Where's Grian!?" He shouted, he flinched when he heard banging on the door.

"Shut up." The guard said, "The main guy is... _taking care_ of him."

"If you people hurt him, I swear I will kill you all." Mumbo growled.

"You and _what_ army!?" The guard scoffed as the door opened and the brought an unconscious Grian and chained him.

"What did you people do to him?" Mumbo demanded.

"Oh a little bit of this, a little bit of that." The guard chuckled, leaving Mumbo alone with Grian.

* * *

  
Scar was the last awake of the group. He walked down the stairs to see everyone panicking.

"Guys!?" Scar called, "What's going on?!"

"Grian and Mumbo are missing!" Iskall yelled, "We've already called cops, and I think we had a break in last night. I found things broken when I woke up. Tango is outside, Impulse is supposed to come later today and it's all a mess!"

"ISKALL CALM DOWN!" Xisuma shouted, "When Impulse gets here, we're going to talk things out and devise a plan to get the two back. Until then call Keralis, get him and BDubs over here." 


	5. Chapter 5

Tango waited outside impatiently while he paced in the backyard. He was worried about his two friends, and hated that he wasn't up to try and help them when they were kidnapped. Police quickly arrived after Xisuma called them, BDubs and Keralis came quickly after. They were just in as much panic as the rest of the group.

  
"Where's Tango?" Tango heard someone ask, he quickly walked into the mansion and saw Impulse standing there, he saw his shoulders drop as Impulse walked over to him.

  
"Are you okay Tango?" Impulse asked, "I got the call right when I was driving around the corner."

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt or anything, just concerned." Tango replied, his demon tail wrapping around his leg.

"I can tell. You're doing that tail thing you do when you get nervous." Impulse said, "We'll find them, it'll be okay."

"I hope so.." Tango mumbled.

* * *

"I am so, so, so very _sorry_ this is happening to you _again_ , Grian. Three and a half months of a peaceful life then life just hits us both with a curve ball." Mumbo said to himself as he just watched Grian breathe.

 _You've endured this kind of torture for eighteen years... How did you survive?_ Mumbo thought as the cell door slammed open. 

"We hear that you've bonded the angel?" The guard asked as he walked in with another.

"Why?" Mumbo asked.

"We need to know for reasons that are not of your concern." The guard snapped.

"He's _my_ omega. And you're torturing him. I have a right to know why you want to know." Mumbo demanded.

" _Smartasses_ , these dragon hybrids." The guard scoffed, "Find it's bond mark. Should be on the base of his collarbone."

"Grian isn't an ' _it_ '. He's a living being, stop treating him like a toy." Mumbo growled.

The two guards started laughing as they pulled down Grians' sweater collar. "Yeah, the angel is bonded." One of them said.

"Grab him and attach him too the machine." The original guard replied. The guard handling Grian uncuffed him and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

As police were talking to Iskall and Xisuma the rest of the gang were in the back worrying.

"What if the cops can't find anything?" Scar asked, "It's likely that they probably won't even try."

"Look, Grian is an angel, Mumbo is a rich boy. They'd have to take the case." Impulse said as Xisuma walked over.

"What did they say X?" BDubs asked.

"They said they aren't taking the case because we, and I quote, 'should have had body guards on duty'." Xisuma replied with a sigh, "So we're having to take matters into our own hands. Does anyone know someone who can track?"

The gang thought for a second before BDubs spoke up.

"I think Ren does, y'know, Zeds' omega?" BDubs said, "I mean, they live about an hour away but I'm sure they'd be happy to help." 

"Plus Zedaph can fly." Tango chimed in, "We can put him in the skies with Impulse and I."

"Good idea." Xisuma said taking out his phone and texting Zed and Ren.

_10:15 AM <X> Hey Zed, you and ren free for the rest of the week?_   
_10:16 AM <Zed> Yeah man, is something the matter?_   
_10:16 AM <RD> Yeah, what's going on? I smell mischief afoot_   
_10:17 AM <X> Well... We have a giant problem_   
_10:17 AM <Zed> oh?_   
_10:18 AM <RD> oh?_   
_10:20 AM <X> Yeah, we are dealing with a uh.. Kidnapping situation and the cops are doing nothing to help. We were hoping that you two could come down and have Ren track while we have Zed, Impulse and Tango in the skies_   
_10:21 AM <Zed> Of coarse, we're on our way_

  
Xisuma looked up from his phone, "Okay. They're on their way." He said with a sigh, "Iskall, go to the market and grab some cases of water, a few things of nonperishables, and an extra med-kit or something." 

"On it, Scar, come with me." Iskall said, Scar immediately walked with him. 

"We'll start working out a plan while they're away." Xisuma said, "We'll relay it when they get back."

* * *

  
As the guards were finishing attaching Grians' limbs to the wall with the cuffs, Grian whimpered at the pain in his wings.

"Oh, it's awake." The 'doctor' said looking Grian in the eyes, "You're quite the object, you know."

"You're that OPS agent..." Grian said weakly.

"Yup. And there's _tons_ of corrupted agents there. Including my partner. You remember Cub." Doc smirked, Grian let his head drop as Doc started cutting off his sweater, showing the pale skin of his chest and arms. Doc purposely snipped his skin a couple times just for the hell of it, the small snips leaking a little blood at the opening.

Doc then put the gel doctors use on Grians' stomach, then putting on some sensory patches. He chuckled as he looked at the omega.

"This will only hurt.... A lot." He smirked then walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it so easy to make villains out of Doc and Cub -.-


	6. Chapter 6

Through the halls of the compound, Mumbo could hear Grian screaming. He hated trying to think of what they could be doing to him. He looked away from the door when he continuously heard screaming, but then suddenly silence.

"Grian?" Mumbo said to himself, "No, please, no. Please tell me he isn't dead."

* * *

As Zed and Ren walked through the door of the mansion, they could feel the atmosphere lift a little. 

"Great, you guys are here!" Xisuma said quickly, "Ren, what can you track better, alpha scents or omega scents?"

"Omega by a long shot, X." Ren said immediately.

"Okay. Uh, Tango." Xisuma said, "Can you go up to Grians' room and grab one of his blankets?"

"On it." Tango said running up to Grians' room, quickly returning with Grians' light blanket that Grian always slept on top of, then tossed it to Ren.

  
Ren quickly inhaled the scent from the blanket, then looked up.

"He's halfway across the city, two unknowns but they've been here before... uh.. Obviously Mumbos' with him, abandoned compound against the edge of the city." Ren said.

"Ren, we don't know how you do it." Impulse chuckled, "How do you get that much information from a scent?"

"I dunno man, but it's hella helpful." Ren replied, "When are we headed out?"

"Hopefully right when Iskall gets back with Scar. I don't know what's taking them so long." Xisuma said, "Though, I still think that Zed, Impulse and Tango should all go into a team in the sky. Keep an eye with the high ground, text us when there's something coming."

"Sounds like a plan." Zed said, "Ren are you gonna be okay with them alone?"

"Yeah, Zed. I'll be fine." Ren replied, "I'll guide them through the compound."

As Ren finished talking, Iskall and Scar came walking in the door.

"Hey, sorry we're back late." Iskall said, Scar dropping the water case to the right of the door.

"There were _insanely_ long lines." Scar added, "Oh, hey Ren, Zed! Have we figured out where Gri and Mumbo are?"

"Near the city limits from what Ren said." Xisuma replied.

"City limits? Let me guess in a compound?" Scar asked, his hands visibly shaking.

"Yeah?" Xisuma said, "Is something wrong?"

"I know exactly where we're going. That's the same compound Grian and I were taken to in the first place." Scar said, "They basically put you through torture."

"We need to go. _**NOW**_." Xisuma said, "With how _delicate_ Grian is, I don't know how much longer he can last. Let's move."

Everyone followed Xisuma, Iskall grabbed the keys to their limo and everyone except Zed, Tango, and Impulse went into it.

"Lead the way Ren." Iskall said pulling out, "X, when we get there, there is a Glock that's fully loaded in the glove box, as well as an extra mag of rounds. Take it, there should also a nine mil in there. There's also a lock pick, give that to Ren when we get there, and there's a switchblade in there, give that to Scar."

  
As Ren was telling Iskall where to go, they reached their destination in twenty minutes. Xisuma opened the glove box, taking the Glock and extra rounds and the other gun, handing the switchblade to Scar then lockpick to Ren. They all took a breath before going out of the vehicle, Iskall staying inside whilst they find Mumbo and Grian.

  
Xisuma with the most useful weapon took the lead in front of the two omegas.

Ren took a sniff.

"What have you got Ren?" Xisuma whispered.

"It's kinda hard to tell now. Right now I'm just getting a lot of blood, and the smell of sex." Ren said, "Gross. Uh... Mumbos' in the main holding cells. There are two unknowns at the end of the hall." 

"Okay.." Xisuma said as they continued walking down the hall.

  
"WHO ARE YOU, WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS?" One of the guards shouted, X aimed the gun at them.

"Where is the alpha and angel?" He demanded.

"Whoa, easy there. _What_ are you? A human hybrid?" The guard asked aiming at X.

"Doesn't matter. Where are they?" He asked again, but as the guard was about to shoot, Xisuma took the first two shots and nailed them in the head. "I just killed two men. Yikes, okay."

He leaned down and grabbed their key cards and keys, opening the cell door and immediately seeing Mumbo.

  
"Mumbo!" Xisuma called, putting the Glock on his side as he ran over and unhooked the chains.

"X?! That was you three?!" Mumbo asked.

"Actually, I'm the one who shot. Here." Xisuma said handing Mumbo the nine mil.

"Ah, the emergency weapons." Mumbo said, "Ren?"

"I already know where he is. Down the hall and to the left... last door." Ren said, "He smells terrible though."

"Okay." Mumbo said standing up, he and X leading the way, Scar and Ren quickly behind.

  
As they got into the room that Grian was in there was no one else there. Only Grian with his arms spread either side of him, ankles chained to the back of the wall and shirtless. Mumbo and Xisuma quickly running up to Grian while Scar and Ren looked at the monitors.

"Gri? Grian.." Mumbo said cupping Grians' cheek. Grian fluttered his eyes open then moved his head into Mumbos' hand. "Hey, we're gonna get you to safety. Okay?" Grian only made a small noise and motioned his head to the monitor beside him, Mumbo gave him a confused look as he walked over to it.

The items on the monitor read;

_Omega Breed: Angel_  
_Status: Bonded_  
_Possibility of being Pregnant: Positive_  
_Omega pregnant cycle: 3 months_  
_Alpha father: unknown_

  
Mumbo examined the wall closer, he was in shock, he put his hand on a glowey hand scanner, and another message popped up.

_Congratulations, Mumbo Jumbo and Omega, you are having an angelic baby._

  
"No way... Okay, we need to get him to the hospital. No exceptions." Mumbo said as he saw Xisuma unlocking his leg and arm chains and taking off the sensor pads. Mumbo quickly ran over and picked Grian up, "We need to go." He repeated, Xisuma nodded and called Ren and Scar to follow them.

  
The way out was much less crowded and had no people. As they made their way outside, Zed, Impulse and Tango all quickly made their way down to the ground and hopped in the back of the limo as the other five climbed in.

  
"What's wrong with Grian?" Tango asked concerned.

"Well, a few things. But there's something else." Mumbo said as he watched Grian breathe.

"Care to explain Mumbo?" Iskall asked, "Also where are we going?"

"Uh, the omega hospital." Mumbo said, "Also, Grians' pregnant, found out while we were in the room trying to get him out."

"HOLY... Okay." Iskall said, " _How_ though? You two only bonded like three days ago."

"I don't know, I guess he was dealing with a heat or something that I didn't know about." Mumbo replied.

  
Roughly ten minutes later they pulled up to the omega hospital, during the ride over the gang put the things they were given back in the glove box and rushed Grian and Mumbo both inside.

The doctors immediately taking the two inside and having Mumbo fill out as much paperwork as he could, being that the only injury he got was from hitting his head on the wall, they let him stay in the room while the doctors and nurses worked on his angel.

  
"Sir? Is there any chance he may be pregnant?" One of the nurses asked.

"Uh, he actually is. It's hard to explain how and why I know, but I just want to know he's gonna be okay." Mumbo replied.

"What happened to him?" The nurse asked.

"We were both kidnapped in the middle of the night and from what my friends told me, the ones who saved me and Grian, the cops refused to take the case because we should have had body guards on duty. Look I'm not worried about me I'm worried about him." Mumbo said, "He was put through straight torture for two days. They were going to just kill me but they obviously never got the chance."

"We have reason to believe yo-"

"That _I_ put him through that? I've done some research on angels and how they act. Grian though, he's _tiny_ , he's _scared_ , he just wants to feel _safe_. He's tired of running, and right now he needs me _more_ than ever." Mumbo snapped, "He _didn't_ deserve what he was put through, and he's probably thinking that I won't come and help him, or save him."

"Fair enough." The nurse said walking back over to the other doctors.

_\-- 20 minutes later --_

Mumbo and Grian were in one of the hospital rooms. Grian was asleep and the doctor was doing an ultrasound on Grian.

"Yeah, definitely an angelic baby. Congrats, there hasn't been one of them in almost two decades." The doctor said.

"Yeah, he told me one day that he was the youngest of all the angels." Mumbo said putting a hand on Grians', "It's one of the smaller things he's told me."

"Well by the size of him, he certainly is young." The doctor chuckled, "Let me clean him off and you can stay with him for as long as you want."

"Thanks doc." Mumbo said, "I appreciate it."

"Absolutely." The doctor replied, then cleaned off Grians' shirt and left the room. Soon enough Iskall and the others walked in.

"How is he?" Iskall asked, "He looks beat."

"I mean, he is, but he just needs to sleep, get his immune system back a little. Then we'll take him home and call it there. Might be a couple days though." Mumbo said running his fingers along Grians' hand.

"I'm just happy he's safe." Scar said.

"You and me both." Mumbo said with a smile, "Though Cub and Doc are still out there somewhere and I can't help but think something is wrong with that situation. That rescue was too easy for my liking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to make edits to this I know


	7. Chapter 7

"Was the tracking device placed in the omega?"

"Yessir. It is available for activation in three days."

"Good. When it's activated, stalk the alpha and omega, _kill_ the omega. That child shall not be brought into this world. I spent _YEARS_ ridding them of their existence, along with those dragon hybrids. I am _not_ letting that angel repopulate the angel kind, same goes for that dragon. _Kill_ _them_."

"Yessir. We'll get on it as soon as it activates."

"Do _not_ let that child enter this world. _Fail_ me, and there _will_ be consequences."

"Understood."

* * *

It's been roughly a day and Grian was in the hospital room with Mumbo, the two were talking about what happened while Grian was away.

  
"Yeah, I passed out during the middle of it." Grian said, his voice weak, "It was complete agony, and I don't know what they did after I passed out."

"I don't know either love. All I know is that you were just really, really weak and it had me scared." Mumbo said, "I'm just happy we're getting to be safe again."

"I would hope so." Grian replied, "I trust you, you know that. But sometimes it's just hard to remember that I'm not that same scared little kid anymore."

"Well you were put through eighteen years of torture, Gri. It would take a while for someone to get out of that headspace." Mumbo said, "But we'll get through it together."

  
Grian smiled at the alpha beside him, he knew that he would die to protect him, and now their unborn child. At this point after finding out that Grian was pregnant, Mumbo realized that Grian would be more clingy until their child is born, and that wouldn't be for another three months. 

  
Two days later, Grian was clear for release and the day he got back to the mansion, he simply just hung on to Mumbo for protection for the entire day, watching him work on paperwork, do some other things, and sometimes just cuddle him for no reason.

  
"You're a little needy, Gri." Mumbo chuckled as he looked at the angel in the tree, "I like it."

Grian smiled and laughed at his alphas' words, "It's just a part of being me."

"I know, and I love it." Mumbo said, "Come on down from the tree, let's go out and get some food."

"I miss Impulse, Tango, Ren and Zed." Grian said as he climbed down, his wings spreading a little as he did. Once on the ground he remembered the stitches and tried to look at them, but there were none there, "Mumby? What happened to the stitches on my wing?"

"Oh, it was somehow healed within a few days, so the doctor took them out while you were asleep before we did a safe ultrasound." Mumbo explained, he felt a strange presence as Grian walked to him.

"Is something wrong?" Grian asked, "You have that look on your face."

"Uh.." He mumbled, looking into the distance, "No.. No I guess nothings' wrong. Just thought I saw someone."

  
As Mumbo and Grian were in their car, listening to the radio, Grian started hearing a faint beeping noise and turned off the music for a moment.

"Something wrong, Grian?" Mumbo asked, Grian only scrunched his eyebrows and focused his hearing on the noise.

"Do... Do you hear a faint beeping noise?" Grian asked, Mumbo tried focusing his hearing as well.

"Y-yeah, I do. How could you hear that over the radio?" Mumbo asked pulling into the restaurant parking lot.

"I don't know." Grian shrugged, "Pizza night though! That's the first awesome thing in like a week!"

"Yeah alright party angel." Mumbo chuckled getting out of the car and walking over to Grians' door and opening it, "Let's go get some food, bring the rest back two pepps."

"Awesome."Grian said as he climbed out of the vehicle and Mumbo wrapped an arm around him pulling him close, Grian tucked his wings behind his back so that they weren't in his way. He only wanted to focus on Mumbo right now, not any form of danger that may lurk around the corners, just Mumbo and their unborn child.

  
As the two approached the counter the employee immediately sent them smiles.

"Oh my goodness! He's _beautiful_ , angels _always_ make the cutest omegas. Anyhow, what can I get you two tonight?" He asked.

  
As Mumbo placed their order, Grian whispered in his ear.

" _Breadstiiiiiiiicks_.." 

Mumbo tried his best not to burst out laughing, as he continued explaining what the order was.

" _Breadstiiiiiiiiiiickssss_." Grian whispered again, Mumbo snorted.

"Okay, fine, needy." He chuckled, "And breadsticks."

"Yay!" Grian whispered, the employee chuckled at Grians' smile and the way he looked into Mumbos' eyes.

  
The employee listed the items on the list to confirm the order, Mumbo confirmed and then proceeded to pay for it. As the two were waiting for the food they sat down, Grian just cuddled into Mumbo then started scratching at his bond mark.

  
"Your claim mark bothering you love?" He asked.

"It's itchy, I don't know why, also bumpy in this one spot." Grian said continuing to scratch at it. Mumbo cocked an eye brow and moved Grians' hand, and felt his way around it and felt exactly what Grian meant.

"That's... weird. Are you feeling okay?" Mumbo asked as Grian sat up and faced him.

"I think so.." Grian replied shyly, "Why?"

"I can definitely feel the bump there." He said as he caressed he spot again, "That _definitely_ wasn't there before."

"Mr. Jumbo! You're order is ready." The employee shouted.

"We'll take care of it when we get back home." Mumbo said as he and Grian stood up and grabbed the order, Grian immediately pulling out a breadstick and eating it. Once to the car and driving, Mumbo got a text.

"Grian, can you read that text?" Mumbo asked.

"Yeah." Grian replied grabbing the phone, "It's from Iskall... He sent, 'DNCH'. What's that mean?"

"Shit." Mumbo cursed as he started pulling over, "Give me the phone."

"Mumbo?" Grian asked handing him the phone, "What's that mean?"

"'DNCH' means 'Do not come home'. It usually means someone dangerous is in the mansion and they're after me. And that's sent as a precautionary measure when they think that the intruder is armed." Mumbo explained dialing 911.

  
_"911, what is your emergency?"_  
"Hi, this is Mumbo Jumbo in the mansion atop the hill, I was just informed that there may be one or more armed intruders there, and there are currently only three people in the mansion, two alpha one omega."  
 _"Is the omega claimed?"_  
"I don't see why that matters, but yes he is. He is claimed by one of the alphas in the mansion."  
 _"Sending officers now."_  
"Right, thanks, and actually make sure they do something this time." Mumbo said and hung up the phone.

  
"Mumbo? What're we going to do?" Grian asked.

"We are going to go to the park and wait for another text." Mumbo said pulling into the next lane and driving to the park, where the two sat in silence.

  
As they were waiting, Grian could hear the faint beeping noise again, so could Mumbo.

  
"Grian, stop with the beeping." Mumbo said.

"I can't control it." Grian replied, "If I could I would."

Just then there was a knock on Mumbos' window. Mumbo quickly noticed the gun on the guys side.

"Give us the angel. We've been tasked with killing him, and you." The guy said.

"How about this." Mumbo said, realizing that the two hostiles were too frightened to shoot, "I give you a box of our pizza in the back, and you leave us alone?"

The two hostiles looked at each other and nodded, Grian then reached back and grabbed the top box, handing it to Mumbo who then handed it to the hostiles who quickly ran off afterwards.

"They were here to _kill_ us!" Grian said, "Why?!"

"Grian, calm down. They were really bad goons. They aren't a threat. Also I think there's a tracking device in your bond mark which is what's making the beeping noise." Mumbo said, "I'll have to take you to the hospital again so that it can be removed. I don't want people tracking you like an animal."

Grian looked away, "This is all because of me, isn't it?" He said softly.

"What?" Mumbo asked looking at the small angel.

"I'm being hunted again because I'm the last of my kind... There was a large genocide of the angels which is why myself and three others were sent away. I'm technically not supposed to be alive..." Grian muttered.

"Grian.." Mumbo said, " _None_ of this is your fault. If anything you're the _last_ to blame for all of this. There was a genocide of my kind too. I escaped by the skin of my teeth. I was told that dragon hybrids are only best compatible with angels. But when I found you, I just wanted to get you out of there. You and Scar both."

  
An hour later Mumbo got a text again, this time from Xisuma, it was protocol.

_5:45 PM <X> It's safe_   
_5:45 PM <Mumbo> LTK?_   
_5:45 PM <X> LTK_   
_5:46 PM <Mumbo> On our way_

  
"Okay, it's safe." Mumbo said, "Let's go home."

"Okay." Grian mumbled.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ YOU LEFT THEM BE?!"

"They gave us food. We don't know why you want to kill them, they're kind."

"THEY ARE THE _LAST_ OF THEIR KIND. I WANT THEM _ERADICATED_."

"But-"

"But _nothing_. Tell your better people to get back out there because I'm not accepting failure."


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a month since the last attack, Grian was brought to the hospital to get the tracking device out of his system and himself, Mumbo, Iskall, Scar and X were relocated. Though they were all in different places, Mumbo and Grian were together and given different phones and numbers and only exchanged them with Iskall, Xisuma and Scar. Scar lived with Xisuma, for the reason of him being his alpha.

There wasn't much happening, besides Grian being two months pregnant, it was quite quiet and boring.

"Mumbo..." Grian whined, "I wanna go outside."

"I don't want you being out there alone, Gri." Mumbo said, "Besides we have no one with us. It's just you and me."

"I know.." Grian pouted, "It's just boring."

"I know, G. I know." Mumbo said.

  
More time has passed, it's been about three more weeks, Grian was due to give birth to their child soon, soon as in the next week.

  
"Grian, I'm gonna go out and get some stuff. Are you gonna be okay on your own?" Mumbo called.

"Uh, yeah. I should be fine." Grian said, "Get back quickly."

"I will, stay away from the windows." Mumbo added as he walked out of the small apartment and ran down to the car and drove to the store.

Grian sighed as he was left alone, the apartment was so quiet you could hear a pin drop on the carpeted floor. He grabbed the nearby remote and turned on the TV to a movie he wanted too watch. Though about half-way through the movie the doors slammed open, Grian quickly shot up as four men came in side.

"Hands up." The leader said, Grian being scared beyond belief did as he was told. The four men quickly restraining him, putting chains heavily on his wrists, a shock collar around his neck, and a blindfold, then dragged into the back of a van.

"We have plans for you little angel." One of them said, Grian swallowed the lump in his throat and shrunk down.

* * *

Twenty minutes after Grian being Grian-napped, Mumbo got back the the apartment and saw the door busted open, he quickly dialed the person they were supposed to contact when something was wrong or suspicious.

After the call, Mumbo immediately went inside and saw Grians' phone on the table, practically untouched on the coffee table. The movie on the TV scrolling through credits, and Mumbo paused it.

"Grian?" He called, no answer, "Grian!?" He called again going into the bedroom, it looked the same as when they left. "Oh no... Grian?!"

  
Five minutes later one of the cops walked into the door with their team.

"Scower the place and look for clues." The detective said as Mumbo walked out of the bedroom.

"Grian. He's gone, I can't find him anywhere." Mumbo said immediately.

"File a missing omega report to the precinct, have their best get on it right away." The detective said, one person immediately getting on that order. "Do you know what happened?"

"No idea." Mumbo replied, "I came back from a forty minute store run and the door was busted open."

* * *

  
The four guards brought Grian into a chamber with three others, chaining him by his wrists against the wall and removing the blindfold. The three other living beings not saying a thing until the hostiles left. 

"Grian! Grian, are you okay?" One of the figures asked, "Did they hurt you?"

"Scar?!" Grian said, "If you're here is X and Iskal here too?"

"Yeah. We're here G." Iskall and Xisuma replied. 

"I'm okay though. I think." Grian said, "I was Grian-napped."

"We can tell." Iskall said, "You were brought here. In chains. And with a collar around your neck."

"Grian... Remind when you're due again?" Xisuma quickly asked, remembering that he was pregnant.

"Sometime next week.." Grian replied quickly.

_\-- Five Days later --_

Grian was making small noises in the middle of the night, loud enough to wake the entire cell.

"Grian?" Xisuma asked, "Grian, are you okay?"

"I think..." Grian panted, "I think it's coming."

He then heard Xisuma let out a string of curses.

"Dammit. Okay, uh... Guard!!" Xisuma called, "Guard!"

After his calls the guard walked in, "What do you want you cretins?"

"He's about to give birth, you have to let us help him!" Xisuma said.

"Why?" The guard smirked.

"Look, you gave me sympathy when you kidnapped me and Scar. Show us sympathy now, and we'll tell them not to arrest you." Xisuma said.

The guard heard Grian scream, "Fine. Then it's back to your cells." The guard then opened the cell doors, that quickly unchained the rest of the captives, handed Xisuma baby wipes that were in a container nearby and left them alone.

  
The three quickly making their way over to Grian, quickly getting him undressed and putting their shirts under him so that Grian was comfortable. Iskall adjusted Grian so that his head was elevated on his lap, with Grian breathing heavily they needed to keep his head elevated and his airways free. Scar spread Grians' legs enough to where he could help Grian, Xisuma just grabbed his hand and slowly started talking to him.

"Breathe, Grian... It's okay. Breathe." Xisuma said, as Grian screamed he squeezed X's hand.

"You're okay, just push and breathe." Scar repeated.

* * *

  
"It's been five days and you guys still haven't been able to find Grian! He's due to give birth soon, and you guys are too focused on questioning me." Mumbo said clearly frustrated.

"We are trying the best we can!" The detective shouted, "These things take time, Mr. Jumbo!"

"I'm aware but it just seems like we guys are just concerned on telling me that this is all basically my fault! The same thing would have happened if I stayed with him." Mumbo said.

"We have two different ideas on where he might be, we've been following traffic cams for when your omega was kidnapped." The detective said, "You'll be driving over with me in a bullet proof vest while we drive over. Let's go now."

* * *

  
"It's out, it's out." Scar said, "It's a boy, Grian.. It's a boy, congrats."

Grian was halfway out of it when Iskall and X put a hand on either side of Grians' face.

"Grian? Grian, you with us?" Xisuma asked, Grian took deep breaths as he fluttered his eyes open, "There he is. Gri, it's a boy." Grian let out a smile and a small whine from the pain.

"You're okay, Grian. You're okay." Iskall said, "Let's clean him and his baby up and give him his child." 

Scar handled the small angelic child, who's wings were absolutely tiny, while Xisuma cleaned off Grian. Grian immediately wincing at the cold touch while he continued to focus on his breathing. Once Scar finished cleaning off the baby, he wrapped him up is Grians' sweater and handed him to the exhausted angel, who immediately wrapped his wings around himself and the small child like a blanket as he then continued to lay on his side. Iskall, X, and Scar continuing to stay by him as he rested.

  
Twenty minutes later, the four could hear gunshots going off. The other three immediately moving to protect Grian as they got closer.

"They're in the room last door on your left." Someone, probably a guard said. 

  
Soon they heard doors slam open.

"Grian?!" The trio heard someone very familiar shout, quickly running down the corridor of empty cells with the lead detective, and stopping in front of the last one, "Grian! Oh my gosh, X, Iskall, Scar! Hey." He greeted.

"Mumbo!" Xisuma smiled then turning to Grian and slightly shaking him, "Grian.. Grian, Mumbos' here."

Grian let out a whine as Mumbo came into his sight and pet his cheek.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Mumbo asked immediately, Grian gave him a tired smile and moved his wing and body to show him their child, Mumbos' jaw dropped as he saw the young child, taking him when Grian gave him permission too. He smiled at the small being in his arms.

"Congratulations you two." The detective said then turned on his radio, "I need EMS, bring blankets and IV."

  
With the small angel child sleeping in Mumbos' arms, and EMS helping Grian and the others' Grian sleeping on the stretcher as they wheeled him out with blankets and to the ambulance.

  
Once to the hospital, and letting Grian sleep in the bed in some comfortable hospital scrubs, with an IV tube in his left arm, Mumbo continued to hold their small child, touching his soft, tiny face with his index finger. Only to look up from the small being when Grian made a noise and shuffled in the bed.

When Grian opened his eyes, Mumbo smiled, "Hey, Love." He greeted.

"Hi." Grian said weakly, "How's little..."

"Oli." Mumbo said, "He's okay, he's really tiny though. Doctors said he came two days early."

"I'm so tired." Grian mumbled digging his head into the pillow.

"Well, I mean, you did just give birth to a healthy baby angel boy about seven hours ago." Mumbo chuckled.

"Seven hours? How long was I asleep?" Grian asked slowly sitting up, slightly wincing as he did so.

"I wanna say moybe six and a half hours." Mumbo replied handing Grian their child. Grian smiled at the young being.

"So much trouble, for this tiny thing." Grian chuckled, "I love him, and I love you."

"I love you too, Grian." Mumbo said.


End file.
